


a tragic loss

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Connie Springer - Freeform, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I cried while writing this, Sad Ending, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Sasha Braus - Freeform, Sasha braus sister, Sasha's sister, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, jean kirstein - Freeform, sad death, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: you and your sister sasha just finished the battle and claimed victory. but things end up taking a turn.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse - Relationship, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Sasha Braus - Relationship, Sasha Braus/Reader
Kudos: 17





	a tragic loss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I can't stop crying.  
> WARNING: DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED S4 EPISODE 8!

"y/n, grab on!" connie and sasha yell, reaching their hand out to you. you pull the gear, bringing it closer to them, and reach on to sasha's hand. 

"are you alright?" she asks as she pulls you up.

"yeah, im good," you say catching your breath.

"where's jean?" connie asks looking out the blimp.

"he's guarding the rear, he should be up soon." 

a few minutes later, jean appears.

"jean!" you say running towards him, hugging him tightly.  
he hugs you back, tighter this time.

"how many casualties?" he asks.

"we've currently confirmed six.”

he frowns at your response.

"we survived this one" connie says pulling you all in a hug." i feel sorry for our lost friends, but you guys are special to me."  
you and sasha look at each other and smile.

"enough, don't hug me so tight" jean says pushing him off.  
"really?" connie rolls his eyes.  
"gosh jean, you always kill the moment!" you say flicking his forehead.  
"when do we eat, im starving?" sasha asks.  
"im hungry too, do they have any food here?" you ask as you look around.  
"when aren't you guys hungry" connie laughs.

sasha then pulls you away from them.  
"you did great out there y/n," sasha says tucking your hair behind your ear.  
"i learned from the best!" you say with a big smile.  
"after this, i don't think we'll have to fight anymore," she says pulling you into a hug, holding your head.  
"i hope your right," you say rubbing her back.

your moment is then interrupted with yelling.

"the new eldian empires first battle has ended with a huge victory." floch says throwing his hand in the air.  
you and sasha roll your eyes, and you walk over to floch's group.

"can you be any louder floch," you say rubbing your ear.  
"come on!" he grabs your shoulders. "you were amazing out there, i bet you're waiting to brag to everyone on the island when we get there!".

"i don't brag, and second" you push his hands off you. "you're gonna dislocate my shoulders."

"im happy your okay, i really am," he says resting one hand on your shoulder.  
"you too," you say looking into his light brown eyes with a smile.  
as you were celebrating, everything was going great until.

BANG.

everything went silent, then hear a loud thud.  
"SASHA!" a voice yells. your heart drops.  
you rush through the crowd and see a sight that you wish you never saw. it was sasha. she was shot on her side, blood gushing out her quickly.

"sasha?" you fall to your knees.  
you then look in the corner, you see a young girl getting to reload it. just as jean aimed to shoot, another kid runs into her, moving her out of the way.  
floch and the rest of the squad run towards the kids, tying them up quickly.

"they used lobov's gear!" floch said holding the device.  
your eyes quickly return to sasha.  
"sasha can you hear me?" you say tapping her cheek, trying to keep her awake.  
"we're almost on the island, hang in there!" connie says holding her hand tightly.  
"get a tourniquet!" jean yells before backing away from her, shaking his head.

"you're going to be okay alright," you say wiping a tear from her eye.  
"why...why are you guys so loud?" sasha asks as she fights to keep her eyes open.  
two soldiers quickly come and wrap her up, blood seeping through the cloth.

your worst nightmare came true.

you look over to floch with teary eyes, he quickly looks away, hitting the wall.  
"connie...i want you and jean...to watch her for me" sasha whispers.  
his eyes widen.

"don't say that, you're alright!" you yell as your tears fall and roll down her cheek.  
"i love you... y/n" sasha says as her eyes slowly close.

"hey!" connie taps "sasha come on!"  
you then see blood run down the corner of her mouth.

you freeze.

"please don't leave me" you whimper as you wrap your arms around her.

jean then returns from the room.  
"is she?"  
you look over to him and nod.  
"she's...gone," connie says trying to hold back his tears.

you held her in your arms the whole ride with jean and connie, never leaving your side. you felt her warm skin quickly turn pale and cold. her last words played over and over in your head.

your biggest fear became reality.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading😭  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
